1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link manager and a link management method for managing plural types of links installed on a mobile host.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a variety of communication paths (hereinafter referred to as “links”) adapted to IP (Internet Protocol) have emerged one after another, irrespective of wireless and wired links, and became available under various environments. For this reason, a moving host, i.e., a mobile host became allowed to move while maintaining communications from link to link by making use of IP mobility protocols such as Mobile IP and others. Further, it became feasible to use plural types of links at a certain location and to load a single mobile host simultaneously with plural types of links because of attainment of downsizing and lower power consumption of interfaces with these links (connecting devices with the links) and implementation of programmable interface apparatus by software wireless means and the like.